kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goriath
Goriath is a large gorilla that appears in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. He serves as the boss of White Wafers and holds the Lor Starcutter's emblem. When the player first enters the arena, Goriath will fall down out of nowhere and break the ground he and Kirby stand on, then the battle will commence. Appearance Goriath is a gorilla with white fur, red markings on his face, a gray goatee, red wrists, and a large lock of gray hair. His hands, feet, and face are beige and are visible. When Goriath grows in size, his eyes turn red, and his lock of hair and goatee turn yellow. In Extra Mode, Goriath EX now has grayish-violet skin, and his lock of hair and goatee are bluish gray. When he grows in size, they turn yellow again, and his eyes turn red once more. His skin, feet, and face are dark gray and Goriath's wrists are now brown instead of red. Attacks Main Game Goriath attacks by scaling the walls of the battlefield, and throwing snowballs at Kirby. When he is ground bound, he outstretches his fist and tries to punch Kirby. Like most bosses, when his health drops to half, he grows in size. He can now fire spiked snowballs when he scales the walls, and fire energy blasts. Whenever Goriath's health reaches a certain amount, he will break the ground he and Kirby walk on. He also repeatedly jumps on the ground to drop icicle stalactites on him. Goriath also repeatedly launches himself off walls, then tries to dive bomb at Kirby, but dazes himself from doing so. Finally, he can also jump to where Kirby is, then slam hard on him. After Goriath is defeated, he'll get slightly launched in the air, and after striking the ground, strike a pose, but later realizes he is no longer on the ground, and gives a shocked look. Then he falls offscreen while growling, and later explodes. The ground Kirby stands on breaks once more, and the Lor Starcutter's emblem lies in the center. Extra Mode Goriath's attacks are the same in Extra Mode, but faster. A new attack of his is that he can jump in the air, and fire a large aura-filled ball that takes up almost the entire screen which once it hits the ground, will cause a large explosion of ice, but can be dodged if Kirby stays to the side. When he does his body slam attack, spiked snowballs will pop out of the ground, making it harder for Kirby to avoid taking damage. Trivia *Goriath appears to be a reference to the anime and manga series, Dragon Ball Z. When brought to half health, Goriath's hair and goatee will turn golden, and will also become faster and more powerful, similiar to a Super Saiyan. Goriath also charges one of his attacks like a Kamehameha, though the attack he shoots doesn't resemble one. Goriath EX also uses an attack that resembles the Spirit Bomb. Finally, the fact that Goriath appears to be an ape-like creature could be a reference to the Great Ape form a Saiyan can turn into. Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land